lotdinofandomcom-20200215-history
Fireyes
Fireyes are an old,old,ancient race. Fireice is the singular,Fireyes is the plural.There are few Fireyes left.Fireyes are genderless. They look like huge eagles with many feathers that look like scales. They come in many colours.They have two colours: the primary colour, and the secondary colour. Fireyes are incredibly strong.They also have a very high tolerance level and can bear almost any torture.They can shoot fire or ice from their eyes or claws.Fires started by Fireyes are very difficult to put out.Their Ice can even freeze fire,as shown in "The battle of the Fireyes".Because of their huge size,their strength and their magical powers,Fireyes are very difficult to kill. Life It depends if the Fireice has a master or not. Fireyes with no masters(free fireyes or wild fireyes) These Fireyes have a very long life.People think that they never die of old age.They are always free to do what they choose,and very rarely take sides.Fireyes eggs are first "created" by a mature Fireice, when the creator is around a thousand years old.They can grow to any size; they keep growing till they die.They always grow at the same speed.One of the largest known ones was the size of a small mountain. Fireyes with masters These Fireyes will live for ever unless their master is killed or they are killed.They are also free,but always take the same side as their master(unless the master also doesn't take sides).These Fireyes are old enough to create an egg when they are 100 years old.They also keep growing for ever,but they grow the fastest in their first year. Fireice masters will gain some magical powers,but they are rarely as powerful as their Fireice in magic. History In the Rezonian time there were many fireyes and their masters working for the Rezonian empire.There were also many wild fireyes with no masters. Then a group of rebels fought the empire.Several fireyes and their masters betrayed the Rezonians and joined the rebels.After several great battles the rebels ruled half of the empire and the fireyes with masters were all dead.After the siege of Minas Mantul,the Rezonian king abandoned Minas Mantul and made the city of Seltel his capital.The rebels' capital was the city of Rean.The Seltel king made an alliance with the Rean king and all was well again Then centuries later,the Rean king was overthrown.The new king declared war on Seltel.Since then,the Reans and later the Dinoreans hunted down all the free Fireyes who wouldn't join them(most of them chose not to). By the time the Noldon arrived,there were few Fireyes in existance Known Fireyes Ferentuk He is famous for being the only fireice who fought his own master.He used to serve the Rezonian empire.His primary colour was red,his secondary black. Faurnik(his master)was sent with 9 other Fireice knights to fight the rebels(later known as the Reans).They met the Rebel king to ask him to surrender to the Rezonians.The king offered them riches and power if they agreed to join him.All 10 of them agreed.Feruntuk was still loyal to the Rezonians.He fought Faurnik and won.Ferentuk then flew away carrying Faurnik.The other 9 fireyes and their masters chased him.Just as he reached a Rezonian town,one of the traitor Knights shot a bolt of magic at Faurnik and killed him.Ferentuk died(because Faurnik was dead),but before he died he told Selruak,the head of the Fireice knights,that the Knights they had sent had betrayed them.This foiled the Rebels' plan. Farunik is remembered as a traitor,but Ferentuk is remembered as one of the greatest Fireice ever(because he fought his own master out of loyalty to the Rezonians). Selteak He lived in the golden age of the raptors.His master was the raptor king Resteil the wizard. Smoke Smoke is a huge black Fireice.He is one of the last descendant of Selteak.His primary colour is black;secondary colour dark blue. His Master is Rex. He first appeared in "The Noldonian War", when Rex rode him into battle. Flame Flame is Raptoro's Fireice.He is Smoke's cousin.His primary colour is red,his secondary gold.